


Darling

by Madworld



Series: Quiet love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus saw Sirius for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

Fourth year was an awkward year to start Hogwarts. 

But Remus found the transition from homeschooling to Hogwarts easier than expected. The Marauders helped. 

Sirius helped the most. 

First sight of Sirius Black was breath-taking. 

Tall, slim, elegant. 

Remus was intrigued by his cold way of talking. He was discouraged by the rumours of infidelity, promiscuity, rage, fights. 

He talked to James about it. Sirius and James were inseperable. 

He told Remus that everybody could see the truth in the rumours but only Sirius’ closest friends could also see Sirius. 

On the first day back after the first time away during the holidays Remus saw the angry bruises. He asked and was met with short but soft answers. 

James said Sirius always talked about it later. It just took time. 

Sirius would laugh and joke in the evenings, tease in the mornings, fiddle with his hair, write essays in the night. He’d stay up with Remus when he as doing the same. 

He wore ties and waistcoats. 

His hair was long and curled in the rain. 

His eyes were grey but flashed like wet diamonds. Framed by long, dark lashes. 

His skin was pale, it bruised easily.

That’s what he said when he came back from holidays. 

He was thin, sometimes too thin. 

Remus was pretty sure he’d seen a tattoo on his back once. 

He called everybody darling. 

He insulted everybody and called himself beautiful. 

He barked a laugh when James threw a pillow at him for doing so. 

He often demanded that they do something fun like play strip poker. 

If he didn’t suggest it then James did. 

Remus was of interest to Sirius. 

The bruises were of interest to Remus.

He inquired, gently.

Sirius shut-up.

For days. 

Then an apology during a walk in the rain. 

Remus refrained from mentioning it again. 

Sirius hugged Remus for the longest when he confessed to being a monster. 

He said he wasn’t a monster. 

He joked that he was a pet. 

Remus hit him with a book. 

Sirius barked that sharp laugh. His real laugh. 

Remus asked about the bruises again one evening. 

After whiskey. When James and Peter were snoring. 

Firelight flickered over the sharp angles of Sirius’ face.

His dark eyes deep, thin mouth twisted. 

He murmured about his father. 

Sat stock still. Like he’d given up.

Sudden movement. Sudden wrath. 

He threw his glass into the fire place and stalked off. 

Remus found him in the library, wet face, salty tears, cracked voice. 

Two became one. 

They didn’t tell anybody. For now.

Stolen kisses, quiet giggling. 

Sirius called everyone darling but Remus was different. 

Said more quietly, softly, affectionate. 

Darling.


End file.
